Salvation
by The Lemon Factory
Summary: Após a guerra, Draco é preso por seu pai em um esconderijo durante cinco anos, sendo maltratado de muitas maneiras, o que o faz começar a escrever cartas, que caem nas mãos do mais novo Ministro da Magia. E  então a história começa.
1. O começo no meio

Bom, gente, esta é minha primeira história aqui, então, por favor, ajudem e sejam bonzinhos. Eu tenho mais capítulos prontos, então, se quiserem que eu poste, me deixem saber, certo? Obrigada.

Disclaimer: Bom, tudo que você pode reconhecer aqui, não é meu. Acho que todo mundo sabe de quem é, não?

Ele acariciou o rosto do loiro, e então tocou de leve seus cabelos, que agora chegavam até sua cintura. Cinco anos de reclusão o tinham feito ainda mais lindo do que era durante o colégio. O moreno o sentia tremer sob seu toque, e logo uma lágrima quente serpenteava entre seus dedos, tão quente quanto o vento cortante do final do outono era gelado. Os olhos cinzentos levantaram-se para os verdes e então nenhum dos dois pôde evitar. Os corpos se chocaram com força, as mãos se agarraram às capas e o loiro não conseguiu segurar as lágrimas, que começavam a escorrer aos montes por seu rosto fino e pálido.

- Eu achei que o senhor não viria...

O mais alto corou com o tratamento que o menor usara.

- Draco... Não me chame assim... Nós fomos colegas em Hogwarts, se lembra?

- As coisas mudaram... O senhor se tornou o Ministro da Magia mais jovem da história, enquanto eu...

Draco parou de falar ao ver que Harry levara sua mão aos lábios, beijando-a carinhosamente.

- Você se tornou a pessoa mais bonita que eu já vi, Draco... Você é perfeito...

- Não, senhor... Eu sou horrível. Eu tenho cicatrizes e machucados... E até coisas muito piores...

O moreno sorriu.

- Algo contra cicatrizes?

A forma como foi dita a frase, deixava claro que a pergunta nada mais era do que uma piada, uma maneira de tentar quebrar a atmosfera tensa que toda a situação gerava entre eles, mas logo que o mais baixo prendeu a respiração por um segundo e toda a pouca cor que restava em seu rosto desapareceu, o mais alto desejou nunca ter dito aquilo. Para tentar amenizar o desconforto do outro, tentou mudar o tópico da conversa para algo que pudesse vir a ser mais ameno.

- Mas... Diga-me, Por que escolheu este lugar? Por que um cemitério? Algum motivo específico?

- Minha mãe está enterrada aqui, então... Este é o único lugar para o qual meu pai me deixa sair, mas... De qualquer forma, assim que o último raio de sol desaparecer do céu, se eu não voltar para casa, ele virá me procurar.

Suspirando, o maior o apertou ainda mais em seus braços, deixando o menor se acomodar ali, no calor de seu abraço.

- Eu não posso te deixar voltar. Todas as suas cartas, todo o medo que você sentiu, a dor... Eu simplesmente não posso permitir que você passe por tudo isso de novo.

Soltando-se do outro, Draco afastou-se um pouco, visivelmente confuso e entristecido.

- Não, Potter... Eu devo voltar.

Aquele nome que fora usado com desprezo durante os sete anos de colégio, agora soava diferente em seus lábios, não era mais desprezo. Agora o que desejava era uma distância segura, apenas o suficiente para não se envolver ainda mais. Desde apostara tudo naquela primeira carta, que chegara às mãos de Harry por pura sorte, tudo o que queria era apenas uma saída, algo que o tirasse daquela situação de constantes castigos e torturas que se estendera desde o fim da guerra, quando seu pai escapara e o levara junto, contra sua vontade.

- Como? Draco, eu posso te proteger, e eu vou fazer isso! Você sabe que sim... Por favor, deixe-me te levar comigo... Deixe-me te manter seguro.

- Não... Eu sei, mas... É minha honra. Eu não posso simplesmente fugir como um covarde, eu não posso... Não banque o herói comigo... Não funciona, nunca funcionou... Ele é a única família que me resta, e isso seria uma traição imperdoável, ele me caçaria onde quer que eu fosse... E, além disso, ser um Malfoy vai fazer as pessoas quererem me ver em Azkaban assim que a notícia se espalhar, não é?

- Pode até ser que sim, mas não há provas contra você, e você realmente está disposto a defender a honra desse nome com a sua vida? Porque... Eu posso te proteger dele, não importa como ou quando ele vier atrás de você, mas se você realmente não quiser deixar isso tudo para trás, eu não vou te impedir.

O loiro sentia-se dividido. Antes tinha tanta certeza de que tudo que queria era sair do alcance de Lucius, mas agora que a oportunidade aparecia, essa parecia a decisão errada a se tomar. Tomou fôlego e decidiu seu último argumento. Se este falhasse como acontecera com os anteriores, aceitaria a proposta.

- Mas... Isso não afetaria sua vida? E suas tarefas? E sua imagem como ministro? Acobertar um filho de um comensal da morte, de Lucius Malfoy, ainda por cima, não seria prejudicial?

- Não... Se eu der uma declaração à imprensa dizendo que você é inocente, as coisas vão ficar bem mais fáceis, a imprensa manipula as pessoas, então se eles estiverem do seu lado e não repetirem muito a notícia, em pouco tempo, sua volta vai cair no esquecimento e você não vai ter que se preocupar mais com nada disso.

Um suspiro vencido escapou de seus lábios, e ele ergueu os olhos.

- E quanto às minhas coisas? Minhas roupas, varinha, livros, sapatos...

- Não se preocupe, posso pedir à Hermione que te leve às compras amanhã, onde você quiser. Por minha conta.

O loiro abriu a boca para protestar, mas foi logo cortado.

- Quem te seqüestrou fui eu, não? Então eu que devo providenciar suas acomodações.

- Desde quando isso é um seqüestro? Eu não me lembro de você mencionando isso antes, Potter...

O moreno apenas riu.

- Está ficando tarde, o sol já começou a se por... É melhor irmos, não? Será perigoso continuar aqui se seu pai realmente vier atrás de você.

- É verdade, mas eu estou sem varinha, cheguei aqui por chave de portal...

- Só continue se segurando em mim.


	2. Aproximação

Capítulo 2, finalmente! Desculpem a demora, tive alguns problemas nesta semana, mas aqui está. A propósito, esta fic é escrita pela May sozinha, sim? De qualquer forma, espero que aproveitem, fiz com muito carinho!

O maior aparatou direto para o hall de entrada de seu apartamento, chamando Dobby ao chegar. Ao ver o elfo, os olhos tempestuosos do menor se levantaram apreensivamente para o rosto do dono da casa, mas este manteve a calma, esperando que alguma reação fosse esboçada antes de dizer qualquer coisa ou tomar uma atitude. O pequeno ser analisou o jovem loiro dos pés à cabeça, e então olhou para aquele que chamava de mestre.

- Com todo o respeito, mestre... O que o menino Malfoy está fazendo aqui?

Harry riu de leve.

- Ele não é mais o "menino Malfoy", Dobby. Ele é apenas Draco agora, sim? Ele fugiu de casa, Dobby... Fugiu do pai dele. E eu vou protegê-lo.

O pequeno ser ainda parecia levemente desconfiado.

- Se o mestre diz...

O elfo recolheu o casaco do moreno, mas quando se virou para o loiro, este apenas disse em um tom de voz que era quase um murmúrio:

- Obrigado, mas... Eu prefiro ficar com o casaco por enquanto.

O elfo mais uma vez olhou para o maior.

- Tudo bem, Dobby, se ele não se sente confortável, não irei contra.

A criatura se virou para sair, mas foi impedida pela voz do bruxo maior chamando-o de volta.

- Ah, Dobby, será que poderia enviar esta carta à Hermione para mim?

- Claro, mestre, Dobby enviará.

Fazendo uma reverência profunda, o elfo deixou os dois bruxos a sós.

- Potter, eu...

O mais baixo foi silenciado pelo dedo do outro delicadamente pressionando seus lábios.

- Potter não... Harry.

O coração do ex-sonserino disparou.

- Tudo bem... Harry... Eu tenho que... Contar, ou melhor... Mostrar uma coisa...

Percebendo o nervosismo do outro, o mais alto sorriu.

- Vamos ver a casa, sim? Depois você me conta... Ou me mostra...

Sentindo-se momentaneamente derrotado, o loiro apenas assentiu.

O apartamento era bonito, ele tinha que admitir, possuía dois andares, e era muito bem decorado e aconchegante para um homem que morava sozinho. Pequenos toques de vermelho escuro nos objetos pessoais, e em cima da lareira, uma foto de um casal dançando de maneira descontraída e sorridente. James e Lilian Potter. Os outros pertences ali expostos eram todos extremamente masculinos, como os troféus de quadribol e até mesmo a própria Firebolt presa à parede por travas de metal. Draco se aproximou da vassoura e dos armários onde as taças reluziam, sorrindo de leve, uma pequena demonstração de admiração pelo outro, que tinha os olhos perdidos na fotografia. A voz do mais baixo quebrou o silêncio:

- São seus pais, não são?

- São sim...

Se aproximando apoiou a cabeça no ombro do mais alto, ou melhor, no braço, já que não tinha altura suficiente.

- Ela era bonita... Faziam um bom casal... Eu... Sinto muito por eles... Harry... Desculpe-me por todas as coisas que eu disse antes... No colégio... Eu nunca realmente desejei aquilo, eu só...

- Só o que?

Harry perguntou sutilmente.

- Eu tinha raiva de você, por que... Ah... Isso é tão embaraçoso... Desde a primeira vez que eu te vi... Bom... Eu quis você... Não para o Lord das Trevas, muito menos para o meu pai, mas... Para mim... E... Bom, não se pode dizer que eu tenha sido bem-sucedido, não? Quer dizer, o Weasley, e... Eu ficava tão frustrado toda vez que eu te via, e toda vez que você dava atenção a alguém que queria brigar o tempo todo só para te fazer olhar para mim...

O moreno sorriu. Não sabia o que dizer, então apenas o abraçou, acariciando seus cabelos.

- Vamos... Ver o resto da casa, sim? E na próxima Copa Mundial de Quadribol... Eu vou te levar, sim?

Os olhos do loiro se acenderam de modo infantil, o deixando adorável.

- Sério? Obrigado... Nossa, faz... Tanto tempo...

- Faz mesmo... Venha, vamos subir.

No andar de cima, além do quarto de Harry, havia mais uma suíte e um quarto simples, além de um terraço com piscina e um campo de quadribol reduzido.

- É melhor escolhermos seu quarto, não?

- Tudo bem...

Juntos, olharam os dois quartos, o simples era decorado em tons de azul, e a suíte, além de possuir um closet imenso e uma porta que a interligava com o quarto do outro, era toda em azul turquesa e tons de rosa, em um estilo que lembrava Versailles. Definitivamente, o quarto parecia ter sido projetado para uma princesa, com uma cama de dossel repleta de almofadas macias e uma penteadeira, ambas douradas.

- Qual dos quartos você prefere?

Harry perguntou, fingindo estar pensativo. Era óbvio que o loiro adorara aquele quarto.

O mais baixo não conseguia dizer nada, o quarto era um dos mais bonitos que já vira, mas não se sentia digno daquilo, afinal, seu passado era horrível.

- Eu aconselharia você a ficar com este... É uma suíte, o outro não.

Muito corado, Draco apenas assentiu.

- Venha, agora vou te mostrar meu quarto. Você pode entrar quando quiser, certo?

- Ah... Obrigado.

A suíte principal era definitivamente mais sombria que o resto da casa, tendo um ambiente misterioso, mas ainda não ameaçador. Ao invés de ter o vermelho escuro em partes da decoração, as paredes tinham este tom. Os móveis eram de madeira quase negra, o que contribuía ainda mais para o peso do ambiente, além dos lençóis pretos na cama de dossel, extremamente imponente, que devia ser maior até mesmo que a de seus pais, na Mansão Malfoy. O ministro deveria estar sempre muito bem acompanhado de moças bonitas e dispostas a fazer de tudo para passar uma noite, ou mesmo algumas horas naquela cama, além de fazer qualquer coisa que ele pedisse ou até ordenasse nesta, o menor pensou amargamente, antes que algo desviasse sua atenção bruscamente: o braço de Potter o agarrando pela cintura e se jogando com ele na cama, o apertando com cuidado em seus braços fortes e o tranqüilizando.

- Harry... Eu tenho que te mostrar... O que eu disse antes... Isso pode te fazer me odiar, mas... Eu juro que não queria.

Com lágrimas há muito contidas ameaçando escorrer, Draco levantou-se e despiu o grande casaco de peles negro que usava. Por baixo, uma blusa da mesma cor, mas extremamente justa, colava-se às formas delicadas de seu corpo. Ele estendeu o delicado braço esquerdo, revelando a grotesca marca dos comensais, tão escura contra sua pele extremamente pálida e macia. Mas aquela não era a única marca repugnante ali, os braços finos estavam enfaixados e cheios de curativos e onde não havia curativos havia hematomas ou cortes menores do que os que estavam escondidos. Não pôde mais agüentar e abaixou o rosto, deixando as lágrimas finalmente escorrerem, torcendo para que o outro não as visse, e antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, aqueles mesmos braços já estavam em volta de seu corpo novamente. Agarrou-se à camisa dele, olhando apenas para seus próprios dedos.

- Eu não queria, mas meu pai me ameaçou, e minha mãe... Minha mãe implorou tanto, chorou tanto, que... Eu não pude negar... Doeu tanto... Tanto...

O maior não sabia como acalmar o outro, que ainda chorava, então apenas deitou-se de novo com ele, lhe acariciando os cabelos e murmurando coisas gentis em seu ouvido. Quando este se acalmou, Harry tomou fôlego e perguntou, preocupado:

- Draco... O que são os machucados nos seus braços?

- Não são só nos braços... Tem mais... Bem mais...

- Eu... Posso ver?

O menor suspirou com desgosto, mas assentiu mesmo assim, sentando-se e tirando a blusa.

Se o moreno já tinha ficado tão atraído pelo corpo do outro em uma blusa justa, a atração apenas aumentara ao vê-lo seminu, magro, delicado e pálido, o que denunciava ainda mais suas bochechas avermelhadas de vergonha. Sentou-se também, pedindo a ele que se deitasse. Quando ele obedeceu, ficou por cima de seu corpo, o observando ficar ainda mais corado e começar a tremer de leve. Percorrendo os olhos por seu corpo, entendeu que realmente havia muito mais.

- Como... Isso tudo aconteceu?

- Várias formas, Harry... Meu pai... Pegava objetos de trouxas que matava e me batia com eles, como uma maneira de, segundo ele, tentar descobrir para o que serviam. E como eu estou sem varinha, não pude curar os machucados propriamente.

- Eu... Posso tentar?

- Não se preocupe... Eles já vão sumir.

- Mas as marcas ficam.

- Eu sei, mas... Em outra hora, certo?

- Tudo bem... Com o que ele te batia?

Os machucados eram variados e assustadores.

- Castiçais, espátulas, cintos... O que caísse nas mãos dele.

- Eu... Sinto muito, Draco... Por tudo.

- Eu... Obrigado.

Analisando mais cuidadosamente, o maior notou que uma das cicatrizes destoava bastante das outras.

- Esta aqui... Não foi feita por um objeto. Foi feita por magia.

- Sim... Sexto ano. Banheiro da Murta. Sectumsempra. Harry Potter.

O mais baixo olhou-o de modo levemente desafiador, fazendo-o morder o lábio em culpa.

- Não se preocupe... Eu gosto desta. Me faz sentir como se... Você tivesse deixado algo seu em mim... Comigo.

Harry passou de leve a ponta do dedo pela cicatriz, fazendo Draco estremecer. Queria mais, queria sentir cada milímetro de seu corpo e cada reação que ele teria. Substituiu o dedo por seus lábios e os deslizou pela cicatriz, e então por seu peito, chegando ao pescoço, o ouvindo arfar. Parou por um segundo, com seus lábios a milímetros de distância da boca delicada e perfeita do outro, e então o beijou de maneira suave, apenas encostando, sem tentar aprofundar. O barulho da lareira faz com que o corpo do menor estremecesse sob o seu, e ele se virou ao ouvir alguém chegando logo atrás de si. Fosse quem fosse, havia visto ele e o loiro se beijando.


	3. Pure

Desculpem a demora! Tive alguns problemas e acabou eu nunca tinha tempo de postar, mas prometo que tomarei jeito a partir de agora! Este capítulo é um pouquinho maior, e as coisas começam a se desenvolver em um ritmo mais rápido. Para quem quiser tentar também, eu tenho escrito essa fic ouvindo dois álbuns do My Chemical Romance (Three Cheers For Sweet Revenge e The Black Parade). Bom, é isso. Ah! Desculpem-me pela minha maneira meio simples demais de desenvolver a história. Eu sou relativamente jovem (não tão relativamente assim, mas não conto minha idade nem sob tortura), então, por favor, tenham paciência, ainda estou aprendendo. Críticas contrutivas são muitíssimo bem-vindas. Obrigada. Atenciosamente, May Belle. Ok, chegou, agora já pra fic!

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Bom... Pra ser simples e direta, só a plot e poucas outras coisinhas são minhas. Por favor, não me processem.<p>

* * *

><p>Um som suave de alguém limpando a garganta fez com que ambos se virassem naquela direção. Ao ver quem era, o maior sorriu de alívio, mas o menor sentiu-se como se alguém o tivesse esfaqueado. Ali parada, estava uma sorridente, mas extremamente mudada Hermione Granger.<p>

- Mione!

A moça sorriu um pouco sem graça, mas com aquele mesmo olhar de quem sabia de tudo o que estava acontecendo e ainda mais um pouco. O loiro engoliu em seco, de repente achando seus dedos extremamente interessantes.

- Draco, Hermione... Vocês obviamente já se conhecem, mas... Acho que devo apresentá-los de novo, não? Draco, esta é Hermione Granger, minha melhor amiga desde o primeiro dia de Hogwarts. Hermione, este é Draco Malfoy, ele foi forçado a se unir a Voldemort no passado, mas isto nunca foi uma escolha própria. Ele não tinha alternativas na época.

A voz confiante do dono da casa não deixava dúvidas de suas expectativas. Embaraçado por estar seminu, Draco levantou-se, estendendo a mão de maneira polida para cumprimentar a ex-colega com um aperto de mão, reparando com pesar que mesmo ela estando de sapatos baixos, ficara mais alta do que ele.

- Granger...

Ela o olhou por alguns segundos, não entendendo muito bem seu gesto, mas quando começou a achar que sua tentativa de cordialidade falhara, viu-se envolto por braços vestidos em um tailleur bem cortado, que lhe apertavam, e sentiu o perfume não muito doce que ela usava. Ao menos, era menos doce que o seu próprio.

- Malfoy? Você ficou uma gracinha!

Quando foi solto por ela, outro par de braços cada vez mais conhecido voltou a envolvê-lo, e ele pôde relaxar mais um pouco.

- Vocês estão juntos?

Ela soava realmente animada, o loiro pensou, sentindo seu rosto esquentar de vergonha e torcendo para não ter um colapso nervoso logo ali.

- Não sei... Talvez... O que você acha, Draco?

Sua voz parecia ter se enrolado em sua garganta, mas mesmo assim, conseguiu murmurar algo.

- Eu não sei...

Apesar de sentir um pouco de falta do antigo Malfoy, sempre tão sedutor e arrogante, tinha que admitir que achava a timidez desse novo Malfoy adorável. Percebendo que deixara a situação ainda mais estranha, tentou fazê-lo relaxar um pouco.

- Ainda vamos ter muito tempo para descobrir isso, Mione... Draco está vindo morar comigo e foi por isso que eu te chamei. Como foi uma decisão de emergência, ele não trouxe nenhum dos pertences dele, e é impossível ir buscá-los dadas as circunstâncias, eu creio que amanhã ele vai precisar ir às compras. Eu quero que você o ajude a providenciar tudo o que precisar para repor o que perdeu. A única exceção é a varinha. Isso, infelizmente, vai ter que esperar um pouco. E então? Você poderia fazer isso para mim? Ou melhor... Para nós?

O menor corou novamente ao pensar na maneira como o maior havia se referido a eles. Era quase como se fosse um casal. A parte racional dentro de si queria gritar, rir histericamente e dizer que aquilo nunca aconteceria entre ele e o homem-que-foi-o-menino-que-sobrviveu, mas pensando bem, aquela parte parecia estar morrendo aos poucos. Sua frieza e capacidade de dissimulação não eram mais as mesmas. Aqueles anos preso em casa com seu pai haviam lhe feito um mal terrível. Ouvir a voz do outro novamente o fez voltar a prestar atenção na conversa.

- Daqui a duas semanas será comemoração da derrota dos comensais. Levando em conta que é um baile de máscaras, vocês vão ter que arranjar uma para ele.

- E a sua, Harry?

- Eu já tenho.

Algo dentro da cabeça do mais baixo estalou. Comemoração? Comensais da morte? Ele ainda tinha a marca, era óbvio que estar em um salão com as pessoas que exterminavam comensais não poderia acabar bem. Por um segundo pensou que aquilo poderia ser uma armadilha. Mas seu coração se recusava a acreditar que Harry seria capaz de algo assim. Principalmente depois das cartas que eles trocaram, e mais ainda, depois de tê-lo beijado daquela maneira. Só voltou a prestar atenção na conversa ao ouvir Hermione se despedindo.

- Venho te buscar amanhã as oito, certo, Draco?

Mesmo achando um pouco cedo, ele apenas assentiu.

Quando a moça entrou na lareira e desapareceu em meio às chamas verdes, ele não pôde evitar olhar para o outro, sentindo-se nervoso e amedrontado.

- Como é esse... Jantar?

O ex-grifinório riu, sentindo seu nervosismo.

- Não vai acontecer nada ruim com você, sim? Eu não vou deixar. É só uma festa que simboliza a expulsão oficial dos comensais do poder, certo? Não se preocupe.

- Mas... Não vai ser um problema para você ser visto comigo? Eu sou filho do último comensal, eu tenho a marca negra, eu...

- Você vai estar comigo. Como no baile de inverno de Hogwarts.

- Eu não estava com você naquele baile...

- Mais um motivo para eu tentar recuperar o tempo perdido.

- Mas o que você pretende? Um encontro?

Percebendo o que havia dito um segundo depois, ele levou as mãos à boca. O maior parecia estar um pouco sem jeito.

- É mesmo um encontro?

- Se você quiser que seja...

- Mas... Isso não iria te causar problemas? Sua imagem como ministro...

- Bom, até onde eu sei, não há problemas no mundo bruxo em relação às escolhas de gênero...

- Não, não isso... Em algum lugar alguém tem problema com isso?

- Alguns muggles têm.

- Que estranho... Voltando ao assunto, não é porque eu sou homem. Mas... Às vezes eu acho que você nunca olhou para a marca gigante e horrível gravada no meu braço esquerdo.

- Tudo isso pode ser resolvido, sim? Depois que você for inocentado, ninguém mais vai te perturbar, a não ser as revistas sensacionalistas, que vão querer saber como é ser o novo "possível interesse romântico do ministro". Só me diga que é maior de idade.

Draco riu, empurrando de leve o ombro do outro.

- Eu sou mais velho que você, esperto.

Rindo de leve do sarcasmo, Harry levantou-o do chão, o levando até a cama novamente, deitando-se sem soltá-lo.

- Draco... Obrigado.

O loiro sentiu-se um tanto estranho, constrangido. O moreno o salvara da morte pelas mãos do próprio pai e agora lhe agradecia como se tivesse sido o contrário.

- Desculpe... Acho que não entendi... Por que está me agradecendo? Quem me salvou foi você.

Salvar. Detestava aquela palavra. O fazia pensar que o outro era um cavaleiro de armadura brilhante e que ele mesmo era uma donzela presa na torre. Malditos livros muggles.

- Não... Você não foi o único a ser salvo. Quando sua primeira carta chegou, eu estava fazendo coisas ruins. Coisas que me deram arrependimento. Mas de repente, tudo o que eu queria, tudo o que me movia era te ajudar até te ver salvo. A cada carta, eu me envolvia mais e desejava mais ter você aqui comigo. E então eu acabei por ter você como minha prioridade e por deixar as coisas que me faziam mal de lado.

- Posso perguntar o que você estava fazendo de tão errado?

- Eu estava em um casamento caindo aos pedaços, tinha uma amante diferente todas as noites, bebia muito, quase o suficiente para me esquecer de tudo. Mas quando você apareceu, eu fiz o que era certo. Separei-me de Ginevra, me mudei para cá, parei com o firewhisky e decidi que iria fazer o que me fizesse feliz. Te ver livre me faria feliz, então decidi que arriscaria tudo por você, e quando eu vi, já estava assim.

O menor, de repente percebeu que seus corpos estavam muito próximos, seus rostos quase se tocando. Gaguejou.

- Assim como?

O maior não respondeu, apenas beijou-o, sentindo seus lábios extremamente macios e seu corpo um pouco trêmulo, incerto do que fazer, nervoso. Aquele Draco que conhecia há tão pouco tempo era tão doce e tão marcado, que qualquer movimento brusco parecia ameaçar quebrá-lo em milhões de pequenos cristais pálidos. Seus lábios se moveram, tentando fazer com o que o outro correspondesse, mas tudo que sentia era o corpo dele tremendo sob o seu. Mesmo assim, ele parecia querer ser beijado. Aquilo o fez ter uma idéia. Afastou-se um pouco, parando de beijá-lo e olhando em seus olhos.

- Você já beijou antes?

O loiro olhou-o. Não sabia dizer qual era sua expressão. Perplexo? Ofendido? Chocado? Parecia uma mistura de tudo isso.

- Já! Quer dizer... Não! Quer dizer... É complicado. No quarto ano, o Nott tentou me agarrar, mas eu travei a boca com tanta força que ele não teve sucesso algum. Depois daquilo, eu passei a descartar qualquer hipótese de beijar ou dormir com quem quer que fosse. É claro que os outros sonserinos me atormentavam, diziam que eu estava me guardando para o príncipe encantado, que eu ia morrer virgem, e essas coisas.

- Eu te ofendi ao te beijar?

O menor corou mais.

- Não! Claro que não, quer dizer... Foi... Ahm... Bom... Desculpe, eu não tenho muita experiência nessa área...

- Eu posso te ajudar se quiser...

- Eu acho que...

Draco não pôde terminar a frase, pois seus lábios foram tomados novamente. Após aquilo, apenas silêncio se seguiu, ambos dormiram sem perceber, e ao acordar, Harry estava sozinho em sua cama.


	4. Adaptação

CAP 4, depois de mais de um ano, que vergonha! Levei a expresão "demorar para postar" a um outro nível! Mil desculpas! Então, eu finalmente estou retomando as atividades aqui e em breve eu coloco mais um capítulo e outras fics menores também!

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Nada é meu, só a plotline. Só. Nada além disso. Mantenham isso em mente, por favor.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Saí com a Granger, como combinado ontem. Voltaremos para o almoço. D."<em>

Harry leu e releu o bilhete, uma leve vontade de rir crescendo dentro de si. Aquela assinatura era realmente desnecessária, como se após tantas cartas trocadas ele ainda fosse capaz de confundir a caligrafia pequena, fina e elegante do loiro. Sentia-se bem, de maneira incomum, constatando que a sensação de dormir com o corpo magro e quente do outro enroscado ao seu lhe fizera bem, sempre detestara dormir abraçado a qualquer pessoa, gostava de espaço, mas de repente aquilo mudara. Apenas uma noite e o espaço parecia solitário demais, egoísta demais. Tentando tirar o pressentimento de que aquilo era apenas o início de algo de dentro de si, finalmente saiu da cama.

Sabendo que os dois ainda demorariam a chegar, desceu para a cozinha, encontrando o café da manhã feito por Dobby. Após comer, tomou um banho e foi para o escritório que mantinha em casa. Se adiantasse os relatórios que tinha que assinar e rever, teria mais tempo livre para se ocupar com Draco. Mal terminou trabalho que tinha, nada extraordinário ou que merecesse mais de uma única olhada, ouviu o som de alguém chegando pela lareira e as vozes conhecidas. Voltou ao andar de baixo o mais rápido que pôde, encontrando um loiro de sorriso tímido e rosto corado pelo frio das ruas de Londres e Hermione com um ar vitorioso, ambos cercados por uma infinidade de pacotes e sacolas de diversas formas, cores e tamanhos.

Ao ver o maior, o sorriso do loiro de alargou, e ao sentir uma mão grande e um pouco desajeitada em seu ombro, ele virou-se e abraçou-o de maneira carinhosa. Pego de surpresa por um segundo, Harry apenas o abraçou de volta, o levantando no ar alguns centímetros. Para desespero do menor, que riu de maneira nervosa.

- E então, como foi hoje?

O loiro e a moça trocaram olhares cúmplices. Havia algo ali que eles estavam pensando em uma maneira de contar.

- Foi ótimo... Obrigado... Harry.

O agradecimento deixou-o um pouco constrangido, esperava não ter corado. Em resposta, apenas beijou o topo da cabeça do menor. Antes que a situação se tornasse desconfortável, Hermione interveio.

- Por que não vamos almoçar juntos? Draco poderá te contar a primeira experiência dele no mundo muggle.

O comentário fez com que o ex-grifinório risse e olhasse ambos de maneira quase incrédula.

- É sério?

Draco assentiu um tanto envergonhado.

- Foi um pouco assustador... Quando Hermione me contou que estávamos indo para lá, fiquei com muito medo, achando que quando nos vissem, iriam gritar "Bruxos! Bruxos!" e começar a nos perseguir com tochas e depois nos queimar na fogueira... Mas como nada disso aconteceu, eu acabei ficando calmo, apesar de ela ter escolhido a maioria das coisas e me explicado para que elas servem e como funcionam. Mas tenho que admitir que eles têm sim coisas interessantes.

O almoço passou tranqüilo, em um café perto do apartamento de Harry, onde ele já era bem conhecido, logo, tinha a privacidade respeitada. Ao chegar a hora de se despedir, o loiro abraçou a moça de maneira amigável, gesto repetido pelo moreno.

Quando ela finalmente deixou-os a sós, o maior tocou de leve os lábios do outro com os seus, sentindo novamente que eram extremamente macios, mas estavam gelados.

- Não quer me mostrar suas coisas novas?

O mais baixo sorriu e começou a puxá-lo de leve para seu quarto, onde os pacotes haviam sido deixados pelo elfo, começando a mostrar a maioria das coisas que comprara e falar mais sobre seu dia. O mais alto não estava irritado, e realmente queria ouvir o que ele dizia, mas sentia-se como se estivesse em uma bolha de ar, e tudo o que conseguia fazer era olhar. Olhava os cabelos de um louro-prateado que o intrigavam, olhos cinza-azulados que o prendiam, lábios impossivelmente macios e rosados, e cada vez mais se sentia preso ao jovem franzino à sua frente. Apenas um comentário tirou-o de seu estado de hipnose.

- Alguns muggles me confundiram com uma garota... Isso foi bem estranho... Tem muitas coisas estranhas por lá. As fotos simplesmente se recusam a se mexer! É um tanto assustador, parece que todos estão mortos e sorridentes ao mesmo tempo... Mas acho que essa foi a pior coisa de lá.

Ele estremeceu como se um arrepio passasse por seu corpo, fazendo com que o maior risse mais.

- Você ainda tem muito que aprender sobre muggles...

O loiro pareceu concentrado e pensativo por alguns segundos.

- Tem uma coisa que realmente me confunde... Se eles são "inofensivos"... Por que sempre me disseram que eles eram bárbaros e cruéis e que tinham matado milhares de nós e que não hesitariam em me matar se soubessem que sou bruxo? Você foi criado por muggles, não foi? Eles eram assim?

- Mais ou menos... Mas entenda, assim como há bruxos bons e maus, há também muggles bons e maus. Eles são como nós, mas sem magia.

O loiro pareceu pensar por mais alguns segundos.

- Então não são iguais. Eles podem não ser todos ruins, mas são modos de viver totalmente diferentes. Mas então se é assim, podem existir tanto bruxos melhores que muggles quento muggles melhores que bruxos, certo?

O raciocínio do menor fez Harry rir. Ficava feliz que o loiro estivesse aprendendo tanto tão rápido e começando a ver além do conservadorismo imposto por seus pais. Mas seu sorriso morreu ao ouvir um suspiro de dor baixinho e angustiado cortar o ar.

- O que foi? Está tudo bem?

Ele tocou a mão fina e pálida do mais baixo, sentindo-a gelada.

- Harry... Sobre o que aconteceu... O que tem acontecido entre nós dois... Eu só quero te dizer que eu sinceramente não me arrependo de nada. Eu não quero que você pense que eu quero usar você ou a sua influência para...

Draco foi silenciado por um dedo do maior sobre seus lábios.

- Não se preocupe... Eu sei que você não é assim. Você não liga para isso. Nunca ligou. Você não é como o seu pai. Eu confio em você. E depois de tudo aquilo... Eu... Apeguei-me muito a você.

O ex-sonserino levantou-se, indo em direção à cama. Realmente estava mais pálido, mas parecia querer que o outro não percebesse. Mal dera o primeiro passo e seu corpo pareceu fraquejar, sua única sorte foi se ver amparado pelos braços fortes do moreno antes que chegasse ao chão e acabasse se machucando.

- Draco! Por Merlin...

O mais alto pegou-o em seus braços e depositou-o delicadamente em meio às almofadas cor de rosa, beijando sua testa, preocupado.

- O que foi? Você está doente? Acho melhor chamar um healer, sim, é melhor...

- Harry... Não precisa... Eu sei o que eu tenho... E não é tratável.

- O que? Diga-me, o que fizeram com você? Como?

- Cruciatus...

O nome da maldição deixou os lábios do loiro em um tom baixinho, como se a própria palavra lhe causasse medo. Após de um segundo de reflexão, o maior compreendeu.

- É claro... Quando usada muitas vezes em uma pessoa, começa a destruir a energia vital da vítima, não é?

- Mais do que você pode imaginar...

- Eu... Sinto muito... Apenas fique aqui, sim? Descanse um pouco para se sentir melhor.

- Tudo bem...

Quando o ex-grifinório levantou-se para sair, sentiu sua mão ser pega por uma menor. Sorriu, virando-se para o outro com carinho em seus olhos.

- O que foi?

- Você... Pode ficar mais um pouco? Está um pouco frio e... Eu não gosto de ficar sozinho, me lembra de quando...

Novamente, o menor não pôde completar a frase, mas dessa vez porque um par de lábios pressionava suavemente contra os seus. Pouco tempo depois, já adormecera nos braços daquele que fora seu inimigo de colégio.

Ao perceber que o outro dormira, Harry deixou seus pensamentos vagarem, sentindo o cheiro da pele e do cabelo do outro. Mel, baunilha, lavanda... Não era a combinação mais masculina de todas, mas era realmente agradável. Tentou lembrar-se dos cheiros das mulheres com quem estivera. Todos não passavam de impressões enjoativas que mal podia recordar. Tratou de logo afastar seus pensamentos daquelas mulheres. Não sabia por que, mas parecia errado pensar nelas, mesmo que não de maneira gentil, perto daquele que agora tomava seus dias e o fazia sorrir. Pensando em como poderia ser sua vida dali para frente, adormeceu também, com um leve sorriso em seu rosto.

Algumas horas depois, um barulho de papel e de tecidos sendo revirados o acordou. Riu de leve ao ouvir uma voz suave praguejar baixinho. Sentiu que a cama era macia demais para ser a sua. Nunca conseguirian manter tantas almofadas na própria cama, em menos de uma hora de sono estariam todas espalhadas pelo quarto.

- Draco? Está tudo bem?

O loiro ficou estático, como se tivesse sido congelado. Harry abriu os olhos, constatando que o outro estava ajoelhado no chão, apenas com um roupão a cobrir seu corpo. Era bom vê-lo daquele jeito. Os cabelos molhados se colavam ao rosto e ao pescoço, e agora possuíam uma cor levemente mais escura. O rosto estava corado, não sabia se do banho quente ou da vergonha de estar sendo visto daquela maneira. Ele puxou a manga esquerda da peça de roupa até seu pulso, logo depois dobrando o braço com a marca maldita para fechar mais a gola de sua vestimenta, enquanto impedia que os olhos do outro recaíssem sobre o símbolo indesejado.

- Tudo bem... É só que... Eu realmente não acho meus pijamas... Está tudo aqui, menos eles.

- Ah, não se preocupe. Hermione deve ter confundido com alguma sacola dela e levado sem querer. Se você quiser, pode pegar a camisa do meu... Eu nunca uso, mesmo...

O loiro corou ainda mais. Sua imaginação fora um pouco mais longe do que deveria.

- Obrigado...

Algum tempo depois, o moreno também tomara banho, e então vestia apenas a calça de seu pijama, enquanto Draco usava a blusa, que por mais fechada que estivesse, teimava em escorregar e revelar um dos ombros finos e pálidos dele. Notou que cada vez mais pareciam um casal de recém-casados ou algo assim. Aquilo era preocupante para sua sanidade.

- O que você normalmente faz agora?

- Bom... Está cedo demais para ir dormir, ainda não são nem oito horas, e eu não tenho mais nenhum trabalho, então acho que... Eu vejo TV.

- Vê o que?

- Te-le-vi-são. Ou TV.

- E o que isso vem a ser?

O maior suspirou, achando a situação divertida.

- Venha, eu te mostro...

Tomou a mão dele na sua, conduzindo o menor até a sala de estar, no andar de baixo. Sentou-se com ele no sofá, pegando o controle e ligando o aparelho, e logo começou a passar algo que parecia algum tipo de filme para crianças, uma animação, Disney ou algo assim. Ao perceber o silêncio que se instalara na sala se não fosse levado em conta o filme, olhou o menor ao seu lado, se deparando com uma cena adorável. Os olhos estavam um pouco arregalados, ainda em surpresa, os lábios rosados levemente abertos, os cabelos ainda úmidos e a camisa que finalmente deslizara por seu ombro por completo, exibindo sua pele pálida e macia. Ele parecia uma criança vendo uma árvore de natal gigante ou algo do tipo. Aquele pensamento o fez sorrir e tentar imaginar como teria sido a infância do jovem ao seu lado. Fora mimado, com certeza, deveria ter tido todo tipo de presentes e atenção. Com certeza não passara nem ao menos um minuto em um armário apertado em baixo de uma escada poeirenta

Um leve peso em seu ombro tirou Harry de seus pensamentos. Ao olhar o que era, deparou-se com o loiro adormecido. Permitindo-se sorrir por um instante, beijou-lhe o topo da cabeça, sentindo os cabelos ainda úmidos, mas macios e cheirosos. Exatamente como o cabelo de Draco Malfoy deveria ser. Pegou-o em seus braços, aparatando até seu quarto e o depositando cuidadosamente em sua cama, para depois passar para os próprios aposentos e começar uma noite de sono profundo, sabendo que o ex-sonserino estava em segurança e ainda estaria ali no dia seguinte e por muito, muito tempo. Não deixaria ninguém tirá-lo de si.


End file.
